


And He Forgot

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-18
Updated: 2003-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is thinking.  Lex's mind is wandering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this are influenced by my cummings obsession and the Ancient Philosophy class I was taking at the time. 

## And He Forgot

by Lucia

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/luciamad>

* * *

Lex had said something about passion, so Clark thought about Lana for a while. Then she said something about secrets and lies, so Clark thought about Lex. He hadn't seen any signs of a burn when Lex had come by that night. He hadn't been looking very closely though. 

Clark made his way over to Lex's. Thoughts of the necessity of distance and the dangers of intimacy had gotten into his head. 

Lex was already asleep by the time Clark got to the mansion. The sheet was pulled down revealing Lex's back. It was a little red, but not as bad as Clark had expected. He wondered at that. Clark sat down on the edge of the bed and started gently tracing the lines of Lex's back. 

Lex moved into the touch before he slowly opened his eyes. "Clark?" Lex pulled the sheet around himself as he retreated to the opposite side of the bed, keeping his back to Clark and cradling his head in his hands. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to see if you were hurt. You seemed all right earlier but I had to be certain." 

"I'm fine Clark." He tried to keep the exhaustion from his voice. 

"She hurt you," Clark whispered as he crawled over to settle behind Lex. "She left a mark." 

"I heal quickly." This boy was so odd sometimes. It made Lex feel less annoyingly eccentric though. 

"Why do people keep hurting you? Don't they know you can break?" Lex didn't move as Clark slowly peeled the sheet away from him. Unexpected midnight visits were new for Clark. Lex thought about mud when Clark started gently inspecting his back again. "Shouldn't there some sort of a reminder?" 

"No. Luthors don't wear their failures if they can help it." He turned to Clark, and with a sarcastic smile, added, "But you know that." 

Over a year and still this dance, this verbal fencing, only tonight Clark wouldn't partake. The boy persisted. "I've hurt you." 

He looked so apologetic. Lex placed a carefully planned, placating hand on the boy's leg. "Clark. I'm fine." 

Clark turned his attention from Lex's back to his eyes. "I've hurt you by being careful. Sometimes I'm so careful I forget myself." 

Lex's thoughts drifted to Plato. Had he never told Clark about the corruptive quality of extravagant displays of emotion? He was sure that he had. Clark's lack of concern for keeping his emotions in check startled Lex. 

"There should be a reminder of that so I stop doing it." 

"Clark, you're talking nonsense," he said even though he understood. He looked away but it was too late. Clark saw something. 

"There it is." He sounded so relieved and tired. How long had he been looking? He took Lex's chin so that he could get a better look. "Your eyes. It's all there." 

Lex couldn't be this easy. He pulled away from Clark and redrew the sheet. 

Clark waited. "I missed you Lex, and I was so happy to see you that day but you weren't there for me. Do I ever make you feel like that?" 

Lex was looking at his hands when he answered quietly. "Sometimes." He'd been told that he had the hands of a pianist. Lionel plays the piano. He heard Clark. He didn't know that Clark heard him. He didn't know a lot. 

Clark again took Lex's face, softly tracing it with his forefinger. "I don't want to hurt you anymore but I don't know how long I can stay. You unfold me, and I don't know how much longer I can hide." 

"Then go now. If staying with me will put you in danger, then leave. Things don't have to change. I can forget you were ever here." But he was starting to lean into the hand. 

"What if I don't want to?" 

"We already know that I want more than you're willing to give." 

"Do you want all that right this second? I'll give you what I can, can we see how long that lasts?" 

Lex stopped for a while and regarded this boy. Where was the logic in this? "How do you do that? Make me into nothing so easily?" 

"Now you're the one speaking in riddles, Lex." 

He was married earlier today. "Stay." Clark smiled. That smile...one word...if that's all it takes... 

Clark traced the scarred lip with his thumb. "I'm going to kiss you now." 

"Do you narrate everything?" 

It was slow and soft and tasted like nothing. Lex breathed and moved into Clark ending up on top of him. The sheet was gone. Clark started tracing and thinking again. 

"There should be more scars." 

Lex pushed his hands into the bed next to Clark's head. "I'm starting to think that you want me hurt. Is this a kink?" 

"Lex...I don't want you hurt. It's just with a scar there's like a little reminder that you can feel." 

"We don't need scars to tell us that." Lex didn't worry. 

Clark did. "I don't have any scars." 

Lex shook his head and laughed. All problems should be so simple. And with a sly grin, he nipped down Clark's neck, chest, stomach until he found what he wanted. He glanced up at Clark who looked a little confused, and then licked teasingly. Clark was an innie. Lex liked that. He nibbled a little more then shot Clark a devastating look, "You are the worst liar." 

Clark reached for him and Lex complied, propping himself up on his elbows so that he could look down at Clark. Clark traced Lex's sides. Lex was not ticklish. 

"I have you now," he said. 

"For the time being," Lex replied. 

Lex watched the boy kiss him, the boy who was still tracing the non-existent scars on his back. Clark was so careful. 

Silly... 

silly... 

_silly_. 

And he forgot. 


End file.
